


heart to heart

by nyalex



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, [self projects onto anime girls] haha wig, back at it again with horrible titles :], set in an au where theyr in middle school together or smthn idk how to explain, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: :]





	heart to heart

A new girl was coming to their class. That’s what’s been on Lisa’s mind ever since she woke up this morning. She chirped happily as she brushed her hair and changed into her uniform, now impatiently waiting for her best friend, Yukina, so that they could walk to school together.

\--

After 15 minutes of walking and chit-chattering with her friend, they finally made it to school. There were groups of students excitedly chattering about how they’ve spent their free time, what they planned to do after school or just really anything. 

Amongst the many groups of students though, she noticed a girl sitting alone on a bench. Her hair was dark and her eyes, although hard to notice from a distance, were a very pretty shade of violet. An unfamiliar, yet very pretty girl. ‘It’s probably the new girl’, Lisa thought to herself. 

The girl seemed shy, so she tried to approach her slowly. 

Rinko, who was more focused on thinking about video game strategies than anything, didn’t even notice Lisa approaching.

“Hello?” Lisa greeted out of nowhere, in turn making the other girl jump a little.

“Um…” was all Rinko responded with. She was trying really hard to not make eye contact too much.

Lisa couldn’t respond, as the bell rang, signaling that class was about to start. She watched as the new girl sat up and quickly left.

\--

Their teacher walked into the class and the students greeted. After setting some books down on the desk, the teacher spoke up, getting everyone’s attention.

“We have a new student today.”

Everyone looked at a girl who sat in the back of the class. And that’s when Lisa noticed it was the same girl she saw just a few minutes ago before class started. 

“Would you please introduce yourself to the rest of the class, Miss?”

Rinko hesitantly sat up. All the other students were looking right at her, making this even worse for the poor girl.

“Um… My.. My na-name is…”

She began but stopped when noticing the weird looks some were giving her. Rinko fidgeted with her hands, which were slightly shaking. She opened her mouth to try and speak, though to no avail. It only made things worse. A lot of people were starting to get annoyed.

‘Oh no no no no…’ tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. She immediately sat down, embarrassed.

Lisa only watched as things just went back to normal afterwards. No one seemed to be paying any attention to the new girl. That seemed really off to her, and she couldn’t ignore it. 

Quiet sniffles could be heard from behind the class, and as much as Rinko was trying to hide it, it was obvious she was about to cry. Lisa looked over with concern but couldn’t do much about it since they were in the middle of class.

\--

Class went by surprisingly fast, but Lisa was still thinking about that new girl in the back of the class.

While other students started chatting, Rinko got up and quickly left the class. Students could be heard whispering, mostly about her. It was hard to tell what exactly they were saying but Lisa did hear someone say, “That new girl is so weird.” along with a bunch of others agreeing.

With a determined look on her face now, Lisa left the classroom in search of the new girl. It seemed she wasn’t on the halls, or in the bathrooms as Lisa would’ve expected. Instead, Rinko was sitting outside, on the same bench as before, alone. She was crying too. It really broke Lisa’s heart.

Just like before, she tried to very slowly approach her. To not startle her, Lisa spoke quietly. “Hello?”

“I’m.. I’m sorry…” Rinko didn’t know why she was even apologizing.

“It’s okay.” Lisa spoke reassuringly, with a kind smile. 

Rinko looked at her. Lisa didn’t look upset at all by what happened earlier. She wiped away tears from her eyes, and after building up some courage, she spoke up.

“My… name is… Rin-Rinko. Shirokane Rinko…” 

“My name’s Lisa. Nice to meet you.” she responded with the same smile. “Wanna be friends?” 

“Sure..”

**Author's Note:**

> :]


End file.
